


Bonding with Daddy Hawk

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [15]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bonding with Daddy Hawk

The next morning, you were slow to get ready, wanting to put off leaving the tower as long as you possibly could. However, far too soon for your liking, you were walking towards the doors. Stopping, your breathing picked up and you shook your head. “I-I can’t.” Going out with your father, Nat, Vin, and Parker was scary, but far different than heading out for school that morning. Even with your twin, and boyfriend.

Parker looked at you and gently rubbed your shoulders. “That’s alright, want me to take you home?”

Nodding, you reached for his hand. “Please.” It was getting harder to breath.

Vin kissed your head. “I’ll get all your work okay?” He glanced at Parker. “Make sure she gets home safe.”

“I will. Can you give your dad a quick call?” Parker asked.

“Sure thing.” Vin unlocked his phone and pressed the contact name, offering his phone out.

Parker held you to his chest and took the phone. “Mr. Barton, it’s Parker. I’m bringing Y/N home.” He said quickly, rubbing your back. “She’s having a panic attack.”

Clint was worried instantly. “Need us to go down there or you got it?”

“I got it.” He replied. “I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Thank you. I’ll be in the lobby.”

* * *

Getting you home was the only thing on Parker’s mind, nothing else mattered at the moment. He held you the entire time, whispering soft things in your ear. When you got to the tower, he knew you felt some relief as you seemed less tense, but your anxiety was far from gone. He had a feeling that life would not be getting any easier for you.

Clint was there when you walked through the doors, looking worried. You clung to Parker, and he knew that you had a long road ahead of you.

“I have to get to class, sweetheart.” Parker whispered to you, feeling awful but he had a couple of exams.  

You tensed, but nodded, tearing up. You hated feeling so vulnerable and weak.

He pecked your lips and forehead. As Parker let go, Clint opened his hand for you. You what to him, watching Parker go. “Thanks kid.” Clint waved to him before wrapping a hesitant arm around your waist. “Wanna hang in my room? Or I can see if Nat is free?”

“Uh….” You swallowed. “Your room is fine.”

He nodded, leading you up. Once you got to his room he sat you on the bed before grabbing a blanket. You put your bag next to your feet and pulled your knees up to your chest. As he sat by you, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder along with the blanket. You surprised the both of you by leaning against him. “Wanna talk about it?”

You shook your head, then moments later you took a shaky breath. “I’m rarely scared.” You started. “And now that I am, I don’t know how to handle it.” Your voice broke.

Clint’s heart clenched at how you sounded. Such a far cry from the defiant young woman he was used to. “It’s alright.” He whispered, bringing you closer. He laid back and brought you to his side.

While it felt awkward at first, never having let your guard down around him, you felt comfort knowing you were safe. You focused on your breathing, not knowing how long it took you to feel that first sign of relaxing.

“I think you might have PTSD.” He told you. “And if anyone knows about that it’s anyone in the tower. Even me.” He patted you gently.

“I’m not a soldier, though…” You said weakly. “How can I have PTSD?”

“It’s any traumatic event.” He explained. “It could really come from anything, and what you went through is pretty up there on the scale.”

You groaned at that, rolling to your back and covering your face with your hands. “This is bullshit.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He turned to look at you.

“You aren’t the asshole who kidnapped me.” You sighed.

“No, but I blame myself.” He admitted, looking around the room. “Do you play video games?”

You shook your head. “Never really saw the appeal, actually. But, then again, I was more into going out at the time…”

He chuckled lightly. “Well, I have some if you want to try, or plenty of movies.”

“Eh, movies are what I do with Vin and Parker.” You sat up. “Show me the games.” You watched as he went over to one of his drawers and saw him picking a couple of them out.

“Racing?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Why not?” You agreed, wondering idly if Parker played video games. He seemed like he would.

He put in the disc and brought over a couple of controllers. He handed you one, and sat next to you with the other. “Don’t worry, I won’t beat you too badly.”

You snorted. “Aren’t you like 70?”

Clint gasped at you, an amused look on his face. “How dare you?” He joked. “I’ll show you 70.”

You nudged him with your shoulder. “By losing?”

“You don’t even play! How’re you gonna beat me?”

You laughed as it sounded like he was on the verge of whining. “It can’t be that hard.”

Clint smirked. “If you say so.” He clicked a few things to restart the game, giving you a pointed look when he chose the beginning level.

* * *

Nat stopped in front of Clint’s room, eyebrow raised. “What the hell?” She muttered. She instantly heard the loud sound of cars racing and small shouts from both you and Clint. After a moment of staring at the door, she walked in. “Shouldn’t she be in school?” She asked, motioning to you.

Clint barely looked away from the screen. “Had a panic attack this morning.” He mumbled out quickly.

Her face softened at that. “Hence the very loud gaming at nearly lunchtime?” She teased.

“Lunchtime?” He looked away. “Already?”

His distraction cause you to win. “Yes!”

Nat laughed at that. “How about I make lunch and have JARVIS tell you when it’s ready?” She offered.

He nodded, giving her a thankful smile. “You’re the best.”

“So I’m told.” She smiled before walking out. She was glad that you two were bonding, but hoped you begun to feel better soon. However, she had a gut feeling things would get worse before they got better. She thought about what to make for lunch and decided to do something quick and warm, knowing eating was comforting.

* * *

“There’s a mission.” Tony said as he walked into the dining room where you, Nat, and Clint were eating.

You instantly looked down at your plate, worry consuming you.

“All of us are going?” Clint asked.

He shrugged. “It would be best, but it’s not like we can leave her and Vin here alone.” Tony glanced at you, then back at Clint. “Steve should be back by tonight.”

“You heard from him?” Nat asked.

Tony didn’t get a chance to answer, as Clint spoke up. “But, she doesn’t know Steve.” He pointed out. “He’s been off on his own mission for weeks.”

“Which is why he also needs the rest.” Nat told him gently. “We can’t spring this on him.”

You bit your lip. “Is Parker going?” You were more concerned about his safety.

Clint shrugged. “He really doesn’t go on missions, actually.” He told you. “He usually sticks to stuff around the city. And I doubt he’d agree right now, either way.”

You nodded in understanding and poked at your food while they thought things over. He hadn’t had a mission since you’d moved in. You were worried that despite what happened, your mother was the only one that could take care of you and your brother despite being nearly old enough. The thought made you sick to your stomach. If you went back there, there was no telling how your old friends would treat you.

“How long is the mission?” Nat asked.

“A week. Two, tops.” Tony told her simply.

Both Clint and Nat winced. “Is there anyone who is staying back besides Steve?” She asked.

“Bucky.” Tony spoke up. “I can probably ask Bruce to stay.”

“Do you have a preference?” Clint asked you. “You know more Bruce than of Bucky.”

You shrugged. “Well, if Bucky will be here either way, I don’t think it matters if I do. He’ll be here one way or the other.”

“Did you meet him already?” Nat asked. “He seems like your style.”

Thinking about it, you shook your head. “I don’t think so.” You told her. “And my style?”

“Quiet.” She shrugged. “He keeps to himself.”

You nodded at that. “Doesn’t sound bad.”

“I can call him down here.” Tony suggested.

“Okay.” You shrugged.

Tony did just that and about ten minutes later, Bucky shuffled in with a shy wave. You gave him a small wave back.

Clint looked at him. “You got wind of them, right?” He gestured to you. “This my daughter, Y/N.”

Nat smiled as he looked proud. “Vin, his son, is at school.” She noted.

Bucky nodded. “Sorry I hadn’t met you yet.” He told you.

“We’re looking for someone to watch them while we’re on a mission.” Tony nodded.

“Watch them?” He raised an eyebrow. “They’re nearly adults. You make it sound like their kids.”

“She’s dating Parker.” Clint noted.

Bucky didn’t see the problem and shrugged. “Okay.”

You were liking this guy already.

“Just to make sure they’re safe.” Nat added.

“So, make sure they have condoms?” He asked, making you choke on your water.

Tony smirked and shook his head.

“Safe as in not in danger.” Clint deadpanned. “We can ask Steve.”

“I’m gonna go check my phone…” You quickly excused yourself

Bucky watched you go and shrugged, not seeing what went wrong. “I can watch em while Steve rests.” He told them. “It’s not like I’ll have trouble with a couple teenagers.”

He was so okay with it, that Nat nodded. “Okay, but you gotta you know, hang out with them for dinner and stuff.” She teased.

“And, uh, keep an eye on her. I-I think she might have PTSD.” Clint sighed.

“She’s my favorite twin already.” Bucky nodded. “When do I start?”

“Well, we should leave soon.” Tony spoke up. “Did you wanna call Vin to give him a heads up?” He glanced at Clint.

Clint nodded. “I’m sure Parker will come over.” He pulled out his phone and began typing out a text. He wasn’t sure if they were in class or not, so this made a lot more sense.

Nat watched him. “I’ll go get our gear ready.” She also wanted to check on you, figuring a woman figure may help sometimes.

* * *

You were in your room, sending a text to Parker about that morning, and lunch.

_I’m worried that they’re going on a mission, but I also feel weird about it._

Chewing your lip, you sighed and stared up at the ceiling, conflicted over what to think. You liked Bucky so far, and Steve seemed alright so at least that was a plus. However, you had school. You didn’t know how you were going to deal with that while your father was gone. Today had helped you much more than you would like to admit, and now he was leaving. You rubbed your eyes as you felt yourself well up.

Rolling to your side, you pulled your pillow over your head and sniffed. “Damn it.”

Nat peeked her head in. “Hey, you okay kiddo?”

“No.” You sighed, not moving.

She steeped in. “You probably don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here.” She sat at the edge of your bed.

“I haven’t even talked to Vin about it.” You admitted. “We don’t keep things from each other usually.”

She hummed in response. “Is it because you don’t wanna dump it on him?”

You shrugged. “I just don’t wanna think about, but it won’t leave my mind.”

“What do you usually do when stressed?” She looked around your room.

“Stuff I’m not supposed to…” you chuckled.

“Well, I can’t recommend that.” She chuckled back.

Rolling to your back, you moved the pillow. “I don’t even want to leave the tower. The idea makes me sick.”

She nodded in understanding. “For school at least you just have a semester left, but I don’t blame you.”

“Think I could finish early? Homeschool maybe? Online?”

“Want me to really find out for you? I’m sure we’d have something.” She looked at you.

Nodding, you glanced at her. “Please.”

“No problem. For now, we can get medical signatures for missing until we get back.”

You gave her a small smile. “Thanks.” You sighed.

“Anytime, kiddo.” She stood. “I’ll have your dad video chat you when he can, alright?”

Hearing that helped a tad. “Sounds good.” You told her.

* * *

“So, we need to arrange something for Y/N when we get back for school.” Nat told Clint as soon as she saw him.

He knew what it was about and nodded. “I’m sure Vin wouldn’t want to go without her though.”

She shrugged. “He might, just because of the fact that Parker goes to school. They’re friends, and Vin tells her everything. Might be her way of getting news about teenage news.”

Clint nodded. “That’s true, either way it’s for when we get back.” He stood. “At least I get to use my new arrows.”

“You’re such a child.” She teased him with a laugh.

He grinned. “I am.” He kissed her cheek. “But you wouldn’t have me any other way.” He teased.

“Absolutely not.” She smiled. “You’d be boring.” She shrugged.

He made a face. “Thankfully I’ve never been called that.” He followed her to get suited up. He would go say bye to you afterwards.

* * *

Bucky was passing your room and peeked in. “Pizza or Chinese for dinner?”

“Uh….” You thought about it. “Chinese?”

“Cool.” Was all he said as he stepped back out.

You chuckled lightly at that, sitting up just in time for Clint to walk in. “Wanted to come by before we headed out.” He told you.

You gave him a sad look and got off the bed. “I don’t really know what to say besides don’t get hurt.”

He sat on the side of your bed and gave you a one armed hug. “I’ll do my best.”

You smiled weakly and looked at his uniform more closely than you did last time. “No sleeves is cool.” You chuckled.

Clint laughed at that. “Oh, score one for me.”

You cracked a bigger smile. “I guess. You gotta teach us how to be an archer okay?”

“How about we get the hand to hand started first?” He countered.

“Yeah, we were talking about learning to fight.”

He nodded. “Good.” He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry I have to head out so soon that you guys were here.”

You shrugged. “I’m surprised it took a month, honestly. It’s your job.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, guess you’re right.” He stood. “Another hug for the road?”

You gave him a quick hug and a small smile. “See you when you get back.”

He nodded, smiling as he left. He hoped the mission went fast and easy. And with no major injuries. He met up with the rest of the team on the roof for a helicopter, You and your brother on his mind. It was such a strange feeling to be rushing into danger with kids to look after. He just kept reminding himself it was to keep the two of you, and the world, safe.

Nat patted him on the shoulder. “They’ll be fine.”

Clint gave her a thankful smile. “I’m just trying to get my mind to focus.” He sighed. “And trying to make sure I don’t come back with major injuries.”

She nodded. “I got your back.” She winked. 


End file.
